Urban Ninja Mix
by Blankedty
Summary: On the Streets of New York City Naruto and co. deal with school, friends, rivals, and face great problems when Itachi's gang Akatsuki rolls around claiming what's theirs.
1. Welcome To Hell High

A/n: HEY! Mind you this is an AU fic that takes place in New York City at one of the worst school's in the city Washington Irving. Most of the characters are OOC. I believe others like Shikamaru still remain the same. Just...maybe different lingo.

**Warning**: This fic is based on the realism of the teens in New York. Meaning there is **HIGH AMOUNTS** of profanity. If you don't like it, don't read it. I really don't care for your complaints on how there is too much vulgar language. In that school, there is never too **little** vulgar language. Okay? Still I will welcome flames. Keep them coming if you like.

Again I announce the characters are **OOC**! Meaning if Sakura says 'what the fuck' it's because she's not typical Sakura. Get over it. With that said I'll start the show.

Summary: On the Streets of New York City Naruto and co. deal with school, friends, rivals, and face great problems when Itachi's gang Akatsuki rolls around claiming what's theirs.

_**Urban Ninja Mix**_

**Welcome to Washington Irving High School (Hell High)**

It was an early morning on the streets on New York City. Cars were blowing loud horns; people were being loud. Everything was loud. The suits of Manhattan walked quickly to reach their high paying jobs, and a teenage girl steeped out of her Park Place apartment. Another day of school was to begin.

"Sakura!" Her mother screamed. "Please don't come in after 11 tonight."

"Moms, you worry way too much." She frowned and blew a bubble. She was chewing Bubblicious Bubblegum. The pink color of the gum matched her hair, showed her green eyes, which was as green as her lime green nail polish. She wore a white button up vest which was low enough where one could see the valley in between her breasts. Being it was so short her entire stomach was exposed. Her red low rise jeans and loose white belt showed off her curved body and features. "I'll see you after school ma'." She headed towards the elevator and the last words from her mother were:

"You don't even bring a bookbag to school!" As the elevator doors closed Sakura smiled.

'**_Sure I do, but I don't bring books so I leave my bag in my locker.'_** She blew a big bubble and turned to the man standing next to her. He was staring at her and his glasses were fogged up. She popped the bubble. "Do I look interestin' to you?" She asked.

"Um…well…" He began.

"Uh.." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "All up in my chest."

"Sor...sorry." He turned away and frowned.

"But you kinda cute though. You can keep on looking." She smiled.

"Hmm…no thanks." He nodded.

"Okay then. Just next time ask, alright cutie?"

"Uh-huh." The elevator reached the lobby and Sakura stepped out. It was another day of school.

Sakura headed towards the train station. She was to catch the six to Union Square and meet up with friends there. On her way down into the subway a voice called "Sakura! GURL YOU BETTER WAIT FOR ME!" Ino wore a blue mini-skirt and a black tank top. She too chewed gum, but instead of blowing bubbles, made crackling like sounds with it. Girls these days were creative.

"Eh…it's Ino-pig." She spat.

"I heard that. You getting bitchy Sakura. What's ya' deal? Mad cause Sasuke turned you down, yet again?"

"Nah, that'd be you Ino, because he tried of you always, tiring to ride on his dick all the fucking time."

"Bitch, don't play with me."

"Hmph! I wasn't playing."

The two girls glared daggers at each other and sighed. They decided standing arguing was going to cause them to be late for school. They'd argue later, maybe during gym, but not now. They didn't feel like being placed in the auditorium because they were late.

"Come on lets go." Ino said and headed into the subway with Sakura close behind.

On the short train ride the two girls had seen a fellow classmate and called over to him. The first words to escape his mouth were "Y'all some troublesome hoes."

"Shikamaru, baby don't be like that." Ino said and touched his shoulder. The boy wore a black hood and some jeans. He didn't care much for his look as he wore plain black Converses. Well…he cared about the Converses. Ino kissed his cheek and he frowned. "Troublesome, crazy hoes. Even in the God damn morning. Christ."

"Shika, you know you love us." Sakura touched his lips with her fingers.

"All up on me for no reason. I don't be callin' you hoes, I don't be smiling at y'all, but you come back any damn way. Shit."

"Shoot. You only act like you too big for us 'cause you dating that college girl Temari. She ride your dick that hard Shikamaru? Boo you know I do better." Ino lowered her hand to his crotch and he grabbed her wrist.

"Girl, don't even play."

"Ino, rape Shikamaru on your own time, and stop your foolishness. We in public."

"Fine. Whateva." Ino turned away and looked at her watch. "We got fifteen minutes. And this damn train taking too fucking long."

"Don't worry we'll be on time." Sakura told her.

* * *

A blue eyed blonde woke up from bed, groggily and walked towards his bathroom. He needed to get ready for school. "Another bullshit day at Washington Irving High School on the way." He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He even decided to comb his spiky hair downwards. Certain strands of hair stuck up constantly so he decided to use a few hair clips to keep it down. "I guess that's alright."

He got dressed in an orange jumpsuit, and put his I-Pod Mini in his back pocket. He slowly walked out his room to see and his guardian Iruka glare at him. "You are late for school again."

"Whateva."

"I don't want another phone call from your guidance counselor about you failing your first period class."

"I'll make sure he'll e-mail you then." He headed out the door of the small apartment and strolled towards the subway as to get the number four train. He'd have to fight to get a seat. Living in Uptown Manhattan was a rather difficult thing. Especially during rush hour.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the locker room staring at combination lock. He was debating with himself whether or not he should leave it open for Naruto or close it. He finally decided to close it. Chances were Naruto wouldn't make it to first period anyway. 'I'm not sharing a locker with him next year.' Sasuke thought to himself. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that said 'Irving Athletics' and green gym shorts. He hated the school's gym uniform. HATED IT.

He also hated everything else in the school. The teachers, the food, the other students, and even the building itself. Who the fuck wanted to hike ten flights of stairs every damn day? Well…it really wasn't a problem after the fist couple months (well not for Sasuke at least), but still…it was a kind of annoying thing to do first thing when you entered the school building. Just plain annoying. Like attendance. The person is there if you see them. If you don't see them no need to continuously call their name hoping they'd appear after the third time you called. Whatever. It didn't matter anymore. Anyways…

"Uchiha, we're taking attendance now." His classmate Kiba called. Kiba had red marks on his cheeks but was quite cute looking. No one questioned the marking. He said it was his mom, no one argued. It made no sense. Come on…not like one saying anything about it would make it go away. Nope..that wasn't happening.

"Yeah…" Sasuke stood up and headed out the locker to his chain smoking gym teacher. Another annoying thing about this school Sasuke hated.

"Hi…" Asuma greeted his students dully. He lit a cigarette and drew in quite a lot of smoke. To this day it stunned many why he taught gym class and smoked.

"Morning Asuma-sensei!" Rock Lee greeted. This kid just loved his traditional way of referring to a teacher…despite the fact it wasn't required.

"Lee, no need for formality." He told the young man.

"Yes sensei." He bowed.

"…That boy is stupid." Kiba blurted out as he and Sasuke entered the gym. The two just eyeballed Lee. They'd never really understand him…or his ways. Many thought he was odd. Others thought he was awkward…most all felt he was gay. Not that he was…just….well…

"…you pay too much mind to stupidity. What does that say about you?" Shino said. This kid, for some reason, wore shades to school…everyday. Even when the sun wasn't out. Even in the blistering cold, he wore them. No one asked why, although everyone did wonder. A lot thought he was 'odd' too.

"HEY!" Shouted Kiba. Sasuke just looked out the window. He wanted to go outside. He wanted to leave. He hated school. At least **this** school.

"Okay boys gather round." Asuma called. "I'm doing attendance."

"Naruto and Shikamaru have not yet arrived." The handsome Neji told his teacher. He was one of the cool guys. Good looking, but to himself. Kinda like Sasuke. But according to his own views…he was way cooler than that junior, Sasuke. He was way cooler than any of the juniors. Than any of the seniors too. It was now official. Neji felt he was cooler than anyone in that school. Not that he'd say that to them.

"Well I'll give those boys five minutes more." Asuma said and puffed out some smoke. The group pf boys coughed, and teared as the amount seemed to fog up the entire gym, despite its rather large size. "Until then, everyone, 50 push ups." The boys sighed and began doing their workout. Shikamaru eventually joined them and Asuma made the decision Naruto wouldn't be joining them for class so he'd go on without him. Each boy shrugged and continued the workout.

Throughout their work out, they found it extremely hard to breathe. There was no air. None. Well, no air pure enough to be inhaled. As Neji was up to fortieth push-up Asuma knelt down to him. "Come on boy ten more. Let's go." He said as he puffed in his face. Neji's eyes watered.

"I can't breathe." He could barely make out. Asuma drew in quite a lot of smoke then puffed it all into the pale boy's face. The dark haired male collapsed and hit his face on the floor. Yeah…that sucked. And this was **only** gym.

"Hey…Hyuuga's out." Kiba said as he finished. He looked around and saw that most the other boy's had passed out as well. Damn…before the boy knew it he too had passed out. Great. They'd be late to second period.

* * *

"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Screamed Sakura. Ino had just ripped up her picture of Sasuke and was about to get knocked the fuck out. "You stink ass bitch, now you gonna get it! I told you don't be fucking around my shit, but naw, you just had to fuck it up. I'm a kick ya' ass!" Sakura walked up to Ino huffing and puffing like a big bag wolf.

"Bring it bitch! You don't want none of this shit! Bring it! TenTen hold ma' earrings!" Ino took out her large hoop earrings and walked up to Sakura, attitude and all. Then each girl had their hair pulled by their gym teacher, Anko.

"You girls need to cut this crap out."

"Miss, let go of my hair so I can fuck up this bitch! She's always messing with ma' shit! I don't like that dirty ass whore!" Sakura screamed.

"Whateva. You just bitching cause you on your fucking period!" Ino screamed.

"…"Hinata covered her ears, tired of hearing the violent screaming of her classmates.

"Ino, come on. You too Sakura, no more, okay?" TenTen said and grabbed Ino's arm.

"You two will have detention if you don't stop your dirty behavior." Anko released both girls' hair and sighed. **'I need a new job.' **

A/n: See you soon. Please review! Flames are welcome. This is only the beginning.


	2. What Kind of Teacher?

A/n: I think on several occasions throughout the year… my writing spirit dies. What that called? Writer's Block. But I don't get that. I get Writer's MOUNTAIN OBSTACLE COURSE. That's what I get. Damn, it. Ready for round two? Yeah. I know. Mind you this fic will be a revolutionary project, alongside **_Troublesome Romance_** for those fans who know of it. Therefore if one fic isn't updated, the other may be. Or I'm just really lazy. Its chapter two every one.

_**What Kind of Teacher…?**_

Sasuke grunted as he slammed the locker shut. He didn't why he did, but he did. Neji looked at the male as he ran his fingers through his fanned upwards hair. He never did like that kid. Always thought he was better than everyone else. Not that he was or anything…the fact was Neji never really liked him. Firsts things off was that Neji was a senior…Sasuke was a junior. Neji was older, but for some reason Sasuke was more popular…just a bit more. Not by anything huge though. Only two girls made that difference…Ino and Sakura. He disliked them too.

"I can't believe Asuma-sensei let us out late. (A/n: God Bless the most awesome chain-smoker ever to have lived in Konoha. We will miss you.) Gai-sensei will mark me late. My attendance…IS RUINED!" Rock Lee cried as he pulled on his green 'Beatles' T-shirt and sniffled.

"Lee, stop calling everyone sensei. You're not in Japan. I mean you've been here since January drop the act." Kiba told the boy. He pulled on his gray hoodie and bent down to tie the laces of his Air Force One Nike sneakers. Yeah…Kiba supported the typical black stereotype. He just wasn't aware he did. Poor cute fool.

"But you all are Japanese-Americans! Why not take honor in your culture!?" Lee asked.

"Because we are not in Japan." Kiba answered with an annoyed tone.

"Stop explaining to him and come on Kiba." Shino said. "I'm leaving." Shino supported his own stereotype. The 'back da' fuck off' one. His look was jeans, Timberlands and a brown hoodie. He made sure to keep it over his head. Even if it meant suspension, detention or whatever. He wasn't taking if off. Unless he really was required to. The taller male headed out the locker room and down the flights of stairs to second period. Kiba followed.

"See you in Biology Uchiha." Kiba said and left the locker room. Neji followed and simply walked out fully changed into a button down shirt and dress pants. He liked his own look very much. It was preppy and showed how much money his family had. Seriously…how many young men take pride in wearing his Ralph Lauren pants, and Donna Karen New York Shirt? Not any he knew of. He also decided that…it'd be best not to look like everyone else.

Shikamaru had vanished as if never there.

"I'll see you later Lee." Sasuke told Rock Lee and zipped his sweater. On it was a flaming image of a skull. He left Rock Lee in the locker room…Rock Lee who still had on his gym uniform. The young man sighed.

* * *

Naruto walked up eight flights of stairs while eating a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. All the fat in the meal didn't matter, so he ate it anyway. He walked into classroom 815. He sat in the front row. He looked around and saw…EVERYONE staring at him. Opps. Wrong room. "Sorry?" He said with bacon hanging from his mouth and then he walked out. The blonde headed down the hall to room 810. English. He entered the room and saw his class. He knew he was in the right one too because Hinata was corn-rowing Ino's hair, Sasuke was sitting in the corner with Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Sakura was painting her nails, and the teacher wasn't even in the room…despite the fact the bell rang almost twenty minutes ago.

"Naru-boo." Sakura waved. Yes. The call of the chicken head.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted. He wiped the remnants of food off his mouth and rubbed it on the brown paper bag he had. The one that originally held his breakfast. What else could he use? That was his 'ghetto'. Making use of, what you have, in place of what you don't have. I guess Rick James would be proud. (A/N: I love Rick James. And I'm not sure about that made statement.) He walked over to her. He placed a peck on her cheek and smiled. "What's good?" He asked the pink haired female.

"Not much, not much. I'm doin' alright."

"Good then. Yo' where is Mr. Hatake?"

"Hell if I know. That man is never on time. Watch his dumb ass be late on the train to hell too."

"I know. Alright I'm gonna go chill in da' back."

"Okay then." She smiled as he headed to the back of the classroom and sat with his 'crew'. If you can call them that. But hey why not? I mean everyone else would call them that.

"What's good?" Naruto greeted.

"Nuthin'. Sit down." Sasuke responded. "You know, you're fucking stupid right? You was late to gym again. What the fuck? I'm not sharing a locker with you. Not ever again." He leant back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "But fuck that, it's not the point. That bitch Hatake don't come on time, as always."

"The hell does he do every morning, jerk off in the teacher's lounge?"

"Fuck if I know. I'm not his dick. But my ass needs to pass the damn English regents and he don't even teach." Sasuke frowned and Naruto laughed.

"Why you care so damn much? You can just wing it."

"Like you do? No thanks I ain't going to summer school."

"I never went to summer school."

"Maybe that's why you still gotta take living environment, even as a mother fucking junior!"

"Piss off nigga!" (A/n: I hate that word. I think it is degrading and insulting, but young 'black men' always do stupid shit and say it anyways. In the words of Chris Rock 'There are black people, and there are niggas. And niggas always fuck it up for black people.)

"Shut up pussy. Quit complaining you know it's true." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Whateva." Naruto told him. The class chatted and went on for a wile. With ten minutes to the period's end Hatake Kakashi entered.

Now this man was a joke in every way of the word. A good joke, a bad joke, and fucked up joke, whatever you want to call him. Now moving towards his story:

He seemed smug about something. He sat at his desk and pulled out a book. This teacher was a strange one. The man wore a mask everyday. His hair never looked combed. Moreover, he always had fussed clothes when he came in. Today his shirt had red marks on it and his tie was undone. His explanation today? "I was meeting with a parent. Sorry."

"You got into a fight or something?" Sakura asked. "You look like shit."

"No, and mind your mouth. I was late because we were discussing some important facts about…stuff too important to tell the likes of you."

"Like what?" Sakura asked even further, raising an eyebrow.

"Adult matters…" He implied.

"…You is nasty." She told him.

"I'm a grown man."

"Yeah. A Sick grown man. I just hope it was not the parent of someone I know."

"Now, now, I'm sure we all know Hinata's mom." He said. And thus the class got a silence about it that was frightening. Shikamaru could only nod his head and Naruto and Sasuke mumbled simultaneously

"That is fucked up."

Hinata's mouth opened and stayed in that position. In a slow motion her comb fell to the floor and landed in an over dramatic way. You know, like in soap operas. Ino looked at her friend with worry. What would she say?

…

…

…

"My hair Hinata?" She asked. "Hey!? Who told you to stop combing my hair?"

"Ino, have a mother fucking heart." Sakura spat.

"My mom…? My mother? Mommy?" Hinata grabbed her hair and screamed. "No!" The young girl ran out the room. Everyone's eyes fell to Kakashi and he looked confused.

"What? I mean it's much better that she found out this way. Consider the heartbreak she'd have to face when her dad announced the divorce. Now she can figure it out herself."

"What? You are fucked up, you know that? Sick as hell. That is not okay. Shit, the hell do you smoke?" Naruto shouted across the room.

"Um…when off the job, weed. Why? If you want a good dealer I'll tell about this guy I know after school."

"Sick fuck. That is what he is. A sick fuck. Shit." Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru, after all he random drama went to sleep. Or tried to, until the bell rang. He got up his things and left the room as everyone else just sat and criticized Kakashi. Oh well. He knew two things for a fact. Or maybe three?

He was passing.

Hinata was DIFINATLEY passing.

Kakashi was fucked up. Like, man, I got no morality what-so-ever fucked up.

(It just hit him) Everyone who didn't mind their business would be sorry.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru called. She stood by the stairwell with tears in her eyes. "Hey." He tapped her shoulder.

The dark hair girl turned her head and looked at him with the tears still flowing. "What is it?" She asked while still sobbing. She rubbed her eyes trying to get over the shame and confusion.

"I'll walk you to Music."

"…Okay." He took her hand and walked down the hall with her. No, there was no coupling, he was just being nice. His sole reason for being this nice? She wasn't a crazy hoe like Sakura and Ino. Yeah. But to everyone else's eyes he'd get ass later that night. From who, they weren't sure, but assumed it was Hinata. Now he was popular for those four minutes during passing. Oh yeah.

**Shikamaru was boss. **

A/N: Um, listen to Kelis' "Bossy." That's where I got that from. It'll get better. I promise. Bye. And for Kakashi fan out there read the "Romantic Antics" Series. Okay, now I'm done. Bye bye…!


	3. The Senority

A/n: For some reason I'm really interested in this particular work for the reason that, my friend was shouting to me 'This is an awesome fic! You should totally update it and do more…' Blah blah. Maybe cause she is in high school and a senior now. I was senior in June. NOW I'm in college! YaY! Anyways, the last chapter was so-so, but hey. I wasn't fully thinking. I mean I only live my life to about 75 percent of its fullest. So…Yeah...I half ass some things. Most things. Including fan fiction. But hey…doesn't mean I don't try. I just didn't last chapter. Whatever. I'm a fan of Gai's Team so this chapter is a bit special. (Then again I'm a fan of like every team in the series….fuck it.) Uh...this chapter lacks realism just to be lightly humorous. Don't worry though. The rest lack as much realism as this one. It's chapter 3. Cookie's and cream. Yes, that was really random. Fuck it.

_**The Seniority **_

Neji was a senior.

Tenten was a senior.

Rock Lee was a senior.

Um…those are the only ones who mattered. To him. Neji. The best senior ever. Why you ask? Cause he was Neji. A Hyuuga. Not only that, but the best Hyuuga ever. Wow. That must be the best thing ever. To be a Hyuuga. No, to be the best Hyuuga ever. Yeah. He was high and awesome. (If not only in his head, though.) Oh well? What did he care if no others felt so about him. Come on, it was only him who was offered a full scholarship to Columbia University. Only Neji.

But…Tenten was offered a full scholarship to New York University. And when she got that offer, she was beginning her junior year. Not even fully finished with her softmore year…

And Lee got a full athletic scholarship to Yale AND Harvard. Both of them? What? And this was while in was home in Japan. Living with his mom. Saying sensei to every teacher in a five foot radius. What in God's name? What in Good heaven and earth? What?

"Hey Neji, you're turn!" Tenten shouted to him.

What? He looked at her. Oh. Right. They had presentation in their World History class. Hm…how…interesting? No. Not really. Not at all.

"Gai-sensei, Neji will not focus." Lee complained. They were in the same group. All three of them. Why? Dunno. Fate. Previous lifetimes in a village of ninjas, and a strange world that was like, East Asia, only upside down. Hm…strange….very strange indeed.

"Lee, if you would give me a moment I'd go! I was gathering my thoughts." Neji told his follow teammate.

"Okay, just go! Please, class is almost over."

"Yes Neji, would you?" Gai. Maito Gai. Who in the hell hired this man to be a history teacher? Why? Why would they do that? No matter. He annoyed Neji, however always gave him grades in the 90's...so….the Hyuuga didn't complain too much…out loud.

"Right, then." Neji went into his back pocket and pulled out a pointer. He pointed to the presentation board and began 'lecturing' the class. LECTURING. Big mistake. "The period of Tokugawa had been known as a period in which Japan was had no warfare, and was at a time of'peace'." And he kept talking. "In the proir centuries war had been more frequent and samurai men were very close to rulers known as daimyo." And kept talking. "Daimyo were rulers that sort control of land, people and commerce." And still kept talking… "Near the 1570s, and 1600 throught the years of 1800 daimyos formed a politiccal power and Japan had been spare the difficulty of war for over ---"

"Shut the fuck up!? The shit I give a damn about Tokugawa Japan!!!" A young man known by the name of Juan shouted. Juan was hispanic. But…wait…no that's it. (A/n: I got nothing against Hispanics. Actually I have a fetish with Hispanic males.)

"Juan that was not exccuble!" Shouted Gai. "I'm sending you to the dean's office."

"Yo, Mr.Maito you know that kid was just speaking shit though. All he did was drone on about Japan and Tokugaga blah, blah. I was falling alseep."

"That doesn't give you the right to interrupt the presentation. Now, go to the dean's office."

"Fine. Whatever, punta."

--GASP!—Did he just say that? I believe so. I mean its clearly written in the line above. P U N TA. You see it. You know you do.

Wait, this kid needed a reality check. "Juan before you leave, please apologize to Gai-sensei." Lee said sternly.

"What, are you gonna do about it? Hm? Sing 'Beatles' songs?" He poked fun at his shirt.

"How dare you make fun of the 'Beatles!' They were a very well known and talented group!" Lee shouted.

"What? That's all the music they could send to your shitty country?!" Juan pulled his hoodie on his head and frowned.

"You have gone too far now sir! I will—"

"Juan take back what you said please." Tenten's eyes lit up. She walked over to Juan and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. It was FCUK. Yes. French Connection. Neji got it for her birthday…

"What you gonna do ma'? Hm? I dunno why you waste you time hanging around these dick suckers. You need to chill with me."

"You need to chill your kickin' breath and nasty attitude." She spat.

"Yo, forget you chicken head! Fuck that! I'm outta this joint, Diablo!" (A/n: Once, during my junior year, my class went on a summer trip to Coney Island. We played beach volleyball. T'was a good time. But after a while only the hispanic people were left. When they fucked up while playing all you would hear was 'diablo'. I thought for a second if they were motherfucking satanic or something. Oh well.)

"Oh no he did not just call me a chicken head!" Tenten stepped infront of Juan and stared him dead in the face. "Now, apologize before I fuck up your face."

Neji smirked. When was Tenten this hot? Wait…no. He was not attracted to Tenten. It was a mutal friendship. And the FCUK shirt was just a friendly gesture. That's all. Nothing more…nothing more. He did get Lee that 'Beatles' shirt. So…what he liked Lee too? No. Of course not. They were just all good friends. Friends that made Neji look more awesome when they stood next to them. Yes. That is it.

"You know what, I'm not afaird to hit no girl."

"But I'll bet you're afraid of hitting me." A voice said. A woman stood behind Tenten. Large breasts and glaring eyes. "Juan, please come with me."

"Ms---"

"NOW!!!" Her voice boomed. Yep. She was scary all right. Her name?

"Ms.Tsunade. Ma'am I am sorry for the trouble and misbehavior of this student. He's youthfulness was just in the wrong---" Gai began to defend.

"No need for an explanation. You're an excellent teacher, but too nice a person. Juan, we will have a discussion in the office. Come now." She walked down the hall and he followed in fear.

"…"Everyone else stared. Oh well? (A/n: This is a factor to be known. A.P of security at Washington Irving is not as scary as Tsunade, but…discipline is strict there. I mean I heard this year,they can't even bring in their own food! HA! I'm sooo glad I graduated.)

"Ah…" The bell ending period two rung and Neji and Tenten stared at Gai. "Well, your group can finish your presentation tomorrow." The class exited and Lee looked at Neji.

"You were rather quiet about Juan."

"What?"

"You didn't even fight back. Usually you use the Hyuuga name and say 'I am a Hyuuga, do you know who I'm affilated with?!' And this and that, and eventually you say your family knows Bill Gates and its like…'OH!' and---"

"Lee?"

"What?"

"Shut up." Neji walked over to his desk and packed his things, and Tenten did the same. The three exited their class and headed to the next one. Spanish. Only God knows why they even took that class. But hey what could you do? Complain to the guidance councelor? No…even if you did, nothing would change. You could die a tragic death and your schedule still wouldn't be the way you wanted it. Oh well, can't wait until college where the classes can be choosen. Why not? It is being paid for.

Neji entered the brihgtly decoreated classroom. His eyes always seemed to hurt upon entry into this room. Tenten and Lee walked in behind chatting about the previous situation. They sa down at their 'group tables' because for some reason the teacher always thought being in a group was more productive than not being in one. If that makes any sense. It should.

"Hola ninos." A seductive woman said. She sat on the desk with her hair well done, and bouncy. Red lipstick, smooth and glossy. Yes. She shopped at Sephora. Black suit close and neatly cut, making her boobs appear huge. Well…the new Visctoria Secret Bra did. How could she afford such? Don't ask. Just know a teacher's salary will alwys be a teacher salary. Especially in this country.

"Hola Senora." The class said in unison.

"Well today class, we have a vistor." Kurenai was quite the female. She ALWAYS had a vistor. Mostly men.

"Again!" Lee complained. He knocked his head on the desk. "I wanna learn spanish for once!"

"No, this time he knows spanish like me. We are going to have a dialouge. You all will follow and then write down in English what we are saying. Understood?" He told them.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Okay."

"How much do you want to bet it will be about sex?" Tenten mumbled.

"Dinner and a moive." Neji said.

"Hello! Please don't flirt while I sit between you two." Yes. For reasons unknown Lee was seated between Neji and Tenten. Hm? How'd that happen?

"Okay, please come in Mr. Ventura." A man who looked like…well…looked like an anime version of Fabio entered. Everyone's eyes rolled around in their head. What in God's name was going on? Why was a Fabio impersonator visting their class. Moreover, why did Rock Lee, decided then to sing the Beach Boys while wearing a 'Beatles' shirt? Oh well…?No! Why did he?!

"Okay, now everyone get out a sheet of paper, and get ready to listen and write."

(A/n: I've taken Spanish since like…fourth grade. Still don't speak it. So you'll just read the translation.)

"And he kissed her heated lips then caressed her face. She blushed red, as he fondled her---(A/n: I do limes but..I'll never post them…moreover..this is a TEEN rated fic. Whatever. Use your imagination or something.)

"Senora!" Lee called. While the Fabio look alike was over her while she lay on top her desk. "Please! My virgin eyes are in pain!"

"That's cause you never get any!" A random student shouted. A collected "OOO" went around the room, not including Neji. Tenten just couldn't resist. It was fucking contagious. Yes, the 'O' is very contagious. You should you. A lot of you are in high school.

Neji slapped his forehead and Kurenai eased up off the Fabio look alike. "Sorry Lee. You're very correct. Class forgive me. I'll be stepping out to bid our guess farewell. Kurenai stepped out the room and never came back. The class sat there,a nd had…no class. The bell rung. Third was over. How quick was that?

A/N: I'll update when I feel like it. I suppose.


End file.
